


Favouritism

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Archades, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, Gen, Politics, Teacher-Student Relationship, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Zargabaath has run "tea and tactics" tutorials in his library for nearly all his years as an Akademy instructor. They have grown more popular on his accession to the magisterial office, and he more selective with his invitations.</cite></p><p>Spoilers to Draklor Laboratory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favouritism

Zargabaath has run "tea and tactics" tutorials in his library for nearly all his years as an Akademy instructor. They have grown more popular on his accession to the magisterial office, and he more selective with his invitations.

Zargabaath has seen few students show Zecht's talent for debate, for synthesis and rhetoric. He can carry the room with his argument, despite his youth, despite his-- background.

("You are surprised that I am better able to discern that some citizens of the Empire are held to be more equal than others?")

Zargabaath seeks to abstain from Akademy politics and military promotions. He does not meet students alone, but Zecht is one of the few to have met Zargabaath's wife and his teenage son. Zargabaath will miss those conversations, as Zecht is today his student no longer.

They shake hands after the graduation ceremony.

"When I gave your reference, I had hoped that you intended to apply to the tenth bureau."

"There can be no advancement in the tenth for one who wishes to meet you as an equal," Zecht replies.

Zargabaath writes another reference that evening. The ninth is known for sharp advancement and he has no doubt of Zecht's aptitude.


End file.
